The Vortex of time
by Aria7
Summary: In an alternate reality x2 on Nemesis in the mid 30th century, 20 years after the Blackmoon war. The Neo Senshi cause an accident in time and chaos ensues. Hope you like. Please review and be kind!
1. Prologue-A Time Mistake!

The Vortex Of Time!

Prologue!

A Time Mistake!

By Aria

Pluto chuckled to herself as she watched the antics of the Neo-Senshi; from her vantage point at the gate of time she could see all.

And so she watched while Neo-Nemesis and Neo-Mercury scuttled about their lab on Nemesis; under the ever-present watchful eyes of the older senshi, Nemesis, Earth and Star! They were also watched by the ever cloudy eyes of the Sun and Moon cats Apollo, Osiris and Starlett. Another pair of eyes also watched, those belonging to Neo-Mercury's guardian Moon cat Hermes.

The purpose of today's experiment was; to see whether they could open the gate of time, without Pluto's or Neo-Pluto's permission. Of course in days long gone Neo-Nemesis once known as Chibi-Nemesis would have used her Reave. While her older counterpart Nemesis would have simply used her staff. Or Star and Earth would have consulted their crystals.

But, not now, no not now. Now they would have to relearn all that which they should have known.

For Neo-Nemesis, Nemesis, Earth and Star were all newly re-awakened senshi. Who were still too unsure of the extent of their powers to even attempt to open the gate of time, as they would have done.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the lab, nearly everything was destroyed. But, luckily neither senshi nor guardian was seriously injured.

Even Pluto at the gate of time felt the temporal imbalance; that she knew would last for some time to come yet. At least, as they reckon time, she thought privately.

But, she also felt something else. She also felt the wormhole on 21st Century Earth being opened.

Its destination.... Nemesis!

Its time... Mid-31st century!

Its name ....THE STARGATE!!

You know the drill people, Sailor Moon is owned by a lot of people in suits and Naoko Takeuchi. While Stargate is also owned by lot of people quite a bit richer than myself. I would like to thank Saint Erythros and Celeste Goodchild at the Bakery for letting me borrow some of their characters from The Sins Of The Fathers, Forgotten, Not Forgiven and so many of the characters that will star in this fic are not owned by me. Also some of the relation ships that are going on have been made up by me and not by the fabulous Bakerites, so if you want to find out anything that really happened with their characters you better log on over to //lextalionis.virtualave.net/Bakery/index.htm. But the Neo-Senshi, Sailors' Nemesis, Earth and Star and the creation senshi as well as many others who will only get mentioned all belong to me. So no taking with out permission O.K.! 

Oh and this is a personal message to Little Jenny who said I would never get around to posting a fan fiction hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa I did so there. Oh and a humungous thank you to Kay for encouraging me to write this. 

This story is also based in an alternate, alternate reality so that the Nemesis I describe can differ from that of those lovely people at the Bakery. It is also based about 25 years after the Blackmoon war and there is now an established treaty between the Earth and Nemesis.

But, on to the first chapter! (When it's posted).


	2. Who the Hell are they? Character guide

Character?

Okay people I thought I better write this so everyone knows who I 'm talking about.

This guide will only describe new characters of mine, so if you want to find anything about;Saffir - not Demando's brother - But one of two sons born to the Shiroi Oujisama.

Adamant - Saffir's twin brother. See I said there were two!

Koutaishi/Kohinor - Depends on which planet you come from as to what you want to call him. He's Saffir and Petz (Prizma)'s son, You know Demando's brothers' son.

Rudra - Nemesian Mooncat and Prime minister of Nemesis. I made up a brief relationship with him and my sun cat Callisto. So sorry Saint Erythros and Celeste!!! (Batting Usagi sized eyes).

Well if you want to find anything about them you'll have to go their website the Bakery, (its on the prologue near the bottom!!)

Well on to my characters, First up it's the Senshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sailor Nemesis,

Newly awakened, (only about five years) so her powers are still evolving but occasionally she can power up to Eternal through use of the Jakazuishou (Dark crystal). So you might have now guessed that she's its avatar along with Saffir, Adamant and Koutaishi/Kohinor. Rudra doesn't like her much because he thinks she gave up the fight against Beryl too easily (Beryl first attacked Nemesis then proceeded to go through the Sol system).

She controls the Staff of the Winds and so is able to control the eternal storm that rages on Nemesis. The Staff is linked to the Throne of the Winds, which is controlled by Saffir. (See it does work? I think?).

In the Silver Millennium Nemesis was one of the most powerful Senshi in this part of the Galaxy and so many of the senshi of the different systems have a great deal of respect for her. This is due to the fact that she not only controlled the Jakazuishou a member of the Shimmering triad, (the other members are the Kinzuishou - the Golden crystal - and the Ginzuishou - the Silver crystal) But also because of the fact that she has the ability to transform into an Eternal. Okay I'm rambling now, sorrrryyyy.

Her attacks are;

Storm rage (using her staff, she holds it in the air while chanting the attack phrase then, lowers it and points it at her enemies. Strong winds are then flung at her enemies hopefully blowing them away.)

Cosmic ice blast (remember Sailor Pluto's attack Dead Scream well imagine that but with ice flying out the staff.)

Jakazuishou Dark Flame Fire! Using the Jakazuishou she calls it upon the top of her staff then raises her left hand above that fire is created within then she points both staff and hand to the attacker and flame is fired from both.

Flame of the Jakazuishou! Similar to the above attack but without the use of the staff, instead the crystal appears between her two hands (like what Sailor Moon does) and then she turns her palms to face her enemies and raw energy pulses out from them. This is her most deadly attack and can only be used when in her Eternal form.

Sailor Earth,

Finishing off the Sol system senshi, Sailor Earth was the last to be reborn originally called Atlantia, Earth was the avatar of the Kinzuishou /Golden crystal and was/is a partner senshi to both Earth and Moon. She was reborn under the name of Chiba Ariel (sorry couldn't resist). Ariel is not any relation to Mamoru and only learnt about her power by accident when she bumped into Tomoe Hotaru (literally) sensing something about her Hotaru brought her to see the Neo-king and Queen. As Endymion got close to her a golden light enveloped the two causing her to first transform into Sailor Earth.

Her attacks are,

Earth Green leaves Slice, (Just think of Jupiter's Oak evolution and you'll get the idea)

Earth Blue seas funnel! Similar to Star Healer's attack, but instead a torrent of water is formed and flung at her enemies.

Okay that's all for now as I'm getting cramp. It's nine o'clock what do you expect plus I've had a Maths test today and I think I've failed. So all I want now is a nice hot mug of chocolate and plenty of ice cream. Here's to self pity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja ne! R and R now!!!! Go on you know you want to.


	3. P.1231

The Vortex of Time.

Chapter 1/P1231

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note

This entire chapter is based on Earth and switches points of view quite a bit, but its essential for the chapter to work. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't you make the dammed thing any brighter?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked Captain Samantha Carter.

"Sorry sir, but this is the brightest it'll go," she apologised.

"Hey, what was that?" Daniel suddenly shouted. He had seen a flash of blue light on the monitor.

"What was what?" Jack asked exasperated, Daniel always had to find something.

"There it was again didn't you see it? It was like a blinding flash of light it only lasted about a second; but I definitely saw something!" He insisted.

"I saw it too Daniel Jackson." Teal'c agreed.

Suddenly the surveillance went off indicating that the Stargates' wormhole had just disengaged; conformation come when the gate master said;

"Wormhole disengaged."

"General?" O'Neill asked, turning to face Hammond.

"You have a go. But first, Captain Carter I want you to find out what those flashes were."

"Yes sir." Carter replied eager to be getting on with the work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sam studied the strange flashes on the monitor again. She had slowed the tape down and enhanced the video resolution. There just after the first flash, a person materialised, and there again. So these weren't bombs dropping like she had first thought. They were matter transporters, but they were vastly superior to the ones the Gould used; as instead of the rings carrying the person down, these were matter dematerialisers!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Waiting for the signal that indicated that the wormhole had engaged, O'Neill waited impatiently at the base of the ramp tapping his foot.

"Wormhole engaged!" Came the gate masters' voice (at last) over the tannoy system.

"SG.1, you have a go!" Came General Hammonds' voice.

"Yes sir!" O'Neill responded before turning, ascending the ramp and entering the wormhole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty bad chapter I know and short, though I think the next is going to be even shorter. Sorrrrryyyyyy. O.K. people now review, you know you want to!


	4. A Wormhole...?

Chapter 2 

A wormhole.....?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k. we're on Nemesis, this is only a rough draft of the second chapter so it might be changing... well on with the story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rudra had heard that the Stargate had opened for the second time in three days he couldn't help but feel well, annoyed!

He had been in his study facing out across the capital city of Omerna. When he had heard Apollo (Callistos' youngest son) run in, to tell him of the gates opening. He had instantly instructed him to find Callisto and to notify Sailors' Nemesis and Neo Nemesis of the gates opening.

Basically, the entire plaza went on alert! Well at least the tower of law did! And as far as Rudra was concerned when the tower of law went on alert so did Nemesis!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sinel re'Turquoise had been the only one present in the plaza when the Stargate had opened; as it was after the tenth bell, and so was the middle of the night. So he had been scared silly especially when the shimmering vortex of water had exploded in front of him. He had even begun to flare his aura in preparation of the attack that he expected to receive. For he had been taught for a very long time that nothing good ever came out of that "puddle"!

So when four people had stepped calmly through the ring, he never stopped to think; all he thought was he were four people who could spell trouble for every one. So he teleported in search of any member of his family that he could find....!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See said it would be short, but they will get longer I hope. Anyway read and review people!


	5. Silver Twilight

Chapter 3.

Silver Twilight

Stepping cautiously through the gate, Daniel Jackson felt himself go light headed, and nearly fell down the steps leading up towards the gate. As his lungs adapted to the little oxygen in the air, he spent a few seconds, just staring letting his eyes adjust to the almost silver twilight he now stood in.

They were in a large plaza, he thought privately to himself. On every side stood a tall tower or citadel, the Stargate was positioned between two of these on the west side of the plaza. Centered in the east by a blue tower and in the west by a large black citadel. 

So engrossed in looking around the plaza, he barely heard Sam's shout that brought him back to reality with a bump; as she shouted for all to hear that she had seen another flash....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter three short I know and I'm afraid that most of the chapters will be short as I've decided to alternate between characters * SG1 and those of Nemesis* using the chapters. So next up its the turn of the Nemesians and I wonder if Sinel's found anyone yet....?


	6. Neo Nemesis Power!

Chapter 4.

Neo Nemesis Power!

Moonstone stared vacantly at her younger cousin, her sapphire blue eyes were still heavy with sleep, and her flimsy violet nightdress fell half way off her shoulder.

"There's people in the plaza!" Sinel screamed again, desperate to make her understand.

"There are always people in the plaza," she sighed, "now go to bed."

"No!" He shouted, "Peoplecamethroughthegateandarenowintheplaza," he babbled.

"Slow down and talk normally, by the winds Sinel-kun, Tourmalyn-sensei would have a fit hearing you babble like that!" She ordered.

"I said, people...have...come...through...the...gate...and...are...now...in...the...plaza!"He repeated sarcastically.

"What!" She shrieked. "Get Nemesis tell her that I'll meet her at the citadel's main gates. Now move!"

Sinel didn't need telling twice, for even as Moonstone uttered the final word he was already running out of the room; on the look out for the ever-elusive Sailor Nemesis.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As soon as Sinel left the room, Moonstone reached into subspace and retrieved her henshin wand. Lifting it high she shouted at the top of her lungs,

"NEO NEMESIS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

As soon as the phrase was uttered, she felt the exhilarating feeling as her senses were filled with the familiar and almost breath taking power of the whirlwind that was her element. Half way through the sequence she felt the cold smooth metal of the Storm Reave materialise in her right hand. With it she would be able to send many an adversary to their doom. It was also a constant reminder of what or who she used to be Sailor Chibi Nemesis, the youngest guardian senshi of the Sol system during the time of the Silver millennium. But that time was long past now she was Neo Sailor Nemesis, secondary guardian senshi of the planet Nemesis and leader of the Neo Senshi. Only answering to Neo Sailor Moon (Princess Small Lady Usagi Serenity).

Then, as soon as it had begun it ended, and Neo Sailor Nemesis now stood where Moonstone re'Ophite just two minutes earlier had stood.

Hurriedly she teleported to wait at the main gates for the primary senshi of her protectorate....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love me? Hate me? Just review me!

O.K. just to clarify something the Neo senshi have the same sort of hierarchical structure as their primary counter parts. Just this time it Nemesis who's the leader instead of Venus. Get it? Got it? Good. Now on to chapter 6 as soon as its posted.*HeHe* 


	7. Angels or Devils?

Chapter 5

Angels or Devils?

Colonel Jack O'Neill just stood and attempted to understand what Carter was saying. But all he heard was "bah, blah, teleport, blah, blah, light." 

Giving up, he turned to glance at the members of his team; Daniel looked like a five year old who had just been given a new toy to play with. His eyes were wide and his mouth kept opening and closing with awe. Which just made him look like a fish.

Teal'c as usual just stood like a statue, taking it upon himself as usual to act as a sentry. And although he stood with his face impassive, O'Neill could tell that he was tense and uncertain on this new planet.

While Carter kept blabbering on about that stupid flash and how she had seen a person there. Geez she's doing my head in he thought , wait take that back, this planet is doing my head in. There's no one here, there are flashes everywhere and, there's very little oxygen in the air and its making me feel nauseous.

"Hey, hey Carter!" He began, lifting his hands up in submission desperate to make her shut up. "Carter! Calm down!"

"What? Oh sorry sir, its just..."

"I know, something about a teleporter . But calm down. Plenty of time..."

But before he could finish black lightning and strong storm winds buffeted into them.

"whoa! What was that?" Daniel gasped.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c shouted urgently, pointing towards the other end of "what had Daniel called it? A plaza?" Yeah, a plaza.

Following his indication, O'Neill found himself staring at two figures.

One, the taller had white angel wings attached to her back and held a long staff in her right hand. The second, smaller by about a head, held a long pole arm that was almost double her height, shaped at both ends in to large spikes. Again this was held in her right hand.

So he thought privately, who are they angels of mercy? or devils in disguise?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.K I admit it that chapter was pretty bad. But you try keeping characters that aren't of your making in character. Oh yeah most people do. Oh well that chapter has had me stumped for ages it was almost done from Daniels point of view. Now review people... You know you want to. And if you don't I'll send Neo Saturn round to your house, coz she's getting very bored here.


	8. Hell to pay!

Chapter 6

Hell to pay!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wrote this chapter when I was bored during form time so it might not be that good. But I just had this weird urge to write a chapter from Sailor Nemesis' point of view. You know find out what she thinks of this escapade, oh well on with the chapter...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming out my attack I watched as the storm I had called merged with the black lightning and whirlwind that Neo Nemesis had called. The two then buffeted into the intruders nearly knocking the smallest man with glasses over.

Glasses? Terrans....? This is all Neo Nemesis and Neo Mercurys fault. Them and their stupid time travel experiment! Agh! By the winds that probably means... and the way their dressed... Oh kami-sama! They're not from this time zone!

They've called up a storm now, one thats probably bigger than even mine and I can call some pretty big ones. Oh but if the Neo-King and Queen ever find out.... Kuso! There will be hell to pay if they ever find out! 

Life is just so unfair... I get enough problems with that stupid (used loosly) Mooncat in the tower of law... and now this! Life really is a drag! And as the primary senshi of this planet and them only being secondary guardians I'll be the one who'll get the punishment. I can see it now, we'll be called before the court on either the Earth or Luna, Sailor Earth will be fine as no one would dare tell her off. Sailor Star will be ordered out of the system, while I'll probably have my staff removed as well as my henshin pen or brooch depending if they feeling merciful or not. While the idiotic Neo senshi whose fault this entire thing is, all will happen to them is worst case scenairo their henshin pens will be removed for a month. See now someone explain to me how that's fair! You know I really do hate those two, the Neo-king and Queen that is, the other senshi are fine but those two. They think themselves so high and mighty because they control crystals, big whoop so do I and without Earth, Mars, Mercury, Saturn and me they would'nt be able to control them. Oh and you know what'll be even more humiliating the fact that after their done with me I'll have to go in front of the rest of my sisterhood so that Uranus can decide whether she needs to exact any impediment on me, and knowing her it'll be something really stupid like helping Neos' Uranus and Neptune out with their studies how embarrassing! 

I can feel Neo waiting for me to do the battle cry, oh well here goes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See its a bit on the weird side. Quick note; a lot of Nemesis' power is tied up in her staff thats why she doesn't want it to be taken. Both she and Earth have the option of using normal henshin pens or brooches depending upon the power level they wish to attain.

And the mention of Mars, Mercury and Saturn is because I believe (don't know if its true) that Mars helps hold the Kinzuishou to Endymion and Earth. Mercury helps to hold the Ginzuisholu to Serenity and Saturn helps to hold the Jakazuishou to Nemesis.

Oh and by the way does any one know where I can find out the intro's used by the outer's in Sailor Stars if so please e-mail me! My address is in my author profile, oh and wile your there please review!


	9. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 7

Friend or Foe?

___________________________________________________________

Sorry it's taken so long to post. I've had the main draft for this chapter worked out for a while. But my Japanese is a little rusty so I've been hunting around websites looking for the Japanese (romanization) and translation of the Outer senshi introduction speeches, not an easy task. But I found Saturn and Neptune's so it shouldn't be too bad.

Anyway I'm going to stop rabbeting and its... on with the story!!!!!

___________________________________________________________

We stood mute as we watched the two figures approach. As they got closer I realised that they were human. Two human women dressed in very, very skimpy sailor outfits.

The taller of the pair, the one with four magnificent white angel wings, wore dark purple ribbons fastened onto her lower back. Her sailor collar was silver and her skirt was triple layered; the top silver, the middle sky blue and the bottom dark purple. On her chest she wore a silver locket with four angel wings sprouting out; similar to those that were on her back. Her neck was adorned with a sky blue chocker and Silver Star. While her ears sported silver heart studs with silver stars hanging off them. Her arms bore long white gloves that reached well above her elbows and were trimmed with a silver finish, shoes that's' ribbons laced up her long slender legs were also in that shimmering silver. But was most peculiar I thought, were her long almost turquoise aqua locks, that half bounced with a life of their own down her back. And just to add to the mystery was the black inverted crescent moon that graced her forehead.

The second and obviously younger and lesser of the two, wore again a sailor outfit but hers was of a much simpler design. Her ribbons both on her back and on her front were black; centred in the front ribbons was a small circular silver locket. While her sailor collar and skirt were both coloured imperial purple. Her almost satin looking white gloves came to just below her elbows and were finished with the same imperial purple that both skirt and collar were. Also her knee high, laced up boots and plain chocker were both of the same colour as the rest of her outfit. On her ears were simple black studs, but unlike her partner her forehead bore no inverted sign, but instead between her midnight blue bangs there appeared to be a silver tiara with a black jewel in its centre.

The pair stopped about five metres away from us. Then the elder and obvious leader began to speak;

"Watashi wa shi no fuchiyori no kaze,

Arashi no hoshi, Nemesis o arashi ni motsu,

Arashi no senshi, Bishoujo senshi eternal seera Nemesis!

Aratana jidaini sasowarete, koko ni sanjou!"

The language was a strange Japanese dialect but I wasn't exactly sure of what she had said. But one emphasis I strongly detected throughout her speech was the power with which spoke, and the obvious challenge the words seem to imply to.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"uumm, I'm not entirely sure." I replied, desperate to wheedle my way out of the unspoken question of 'what the hell did she say!'

"Well what did it sound like?" He hinted.

"I think it was a challenge. Then again it could have just been an introduction..." I was interrupted before I could continue.

"It was both," the smaller 'sailor' stated, "I am the secondary senshi of the world of the storm, ruler of the whirlwind, Leader of the Neo Sol system senshi, Sailor Nemesis! Neo!"

The way she spoke with such a familiarity with our language startled me. As of all the people we have met in the entire universe she was the only one (apart from the Goa'ulds and Jaffa) who spoke unhaltingly. It was Sam though who raised the next question that I had totally missed.

"I don't understand," she began, "there is no planet called Nemesis in our solar system. So how can you be a leader of any kind within it?"

I noticed the elder 'senshi' flex her wings in agitation, this action also did not go unnoticed by Teal'c, who gripped his staff tighter ready to shoot if need be.

"Um, actually I was wondering what your friend said." I hesitated, hoping to attempt to put some ice on the fire. Unfortunately all I did was stoke it, for the elder seemed to almost snap. Her wings spread out and she glared at us.

"If you knew anything you wouldn't be asking that question!" She snapped, "shall I repeat it so that you can understand it ne?" And without waiting for an answer she launched straight into the translation;

"I am the messenger of the winds,

Carrier of the protection of the planet of the storm, Nemesis,

The soldier of the storm, pretty sailor soldier Eternal Sailor 

Nemesis!

Invited by a new age, here I stand!"

As she repeated this almost terrifying speech with her wings raised and her staff almost crackling with power where it was held in her right hand. I could have sworn I felt harsh, strong winds bite into me, as though they were mimicking their mistresses thoughts and emotions on her feelings about us, the intruders on her world. 

"Wow!" I heard Jack murmur.

"Nemesis-sensei," the smaller girl began looking up to the angered angel who stood before her, "Nemesis-sensei," she began again, "it was not their fault, it was..."

"Yours I know, yours and Neo Mercury's', but you won't be the ones made to pay for this transcretion. We will probably have our henshin items taken away for the next two decades. And that's only if they feel like being lenient." Eternal Nemesis scowled. 

Strangely enough they were talking in English.

"Excuse me?" Jack started. I felt like braking down, now was not the time to be asking questions.

"But how about we just mosie on back through the Stargate and then we can all..." But he was cut off in mid-sentence by Eternal who had rolled her eyes and completely ignored him.

"From what century are you from?" She asked, ignoring Jacks indignant look, and Neos' pained one from being snapped at. It was obvious from all accounts that she just wanted Eternals approval.

"We are from twenty-first century Earth." Teal'c spoke for the first time.

"Kuso!" Eternal screamed, causing Neo to cringe and the rest of us to jump. Suddenly she turned on Neo eyes flaming making the smaller girl shrink under this hard gaze. "You and your damned experiments, I should have said no straight off, but you went behind my back to Saffir-oujisama, thus knocking my word straight out of context. You'll be lucky if I don't ask the Souri-daijin-sama to remove your hide from this planet and; that I don't ask Neo Princess Small Lady Serenity to remove your henshin wand!"

"Wwee didn't know what would happen, it was an accident." Her voice wavered under the fiery glare of the older sailor.

"Well your going to have to recreate what ever you did now, because even I can feel the time vortex that you made beginning to waver."

"Hai, Nemesis-sama." She murmured in defeat.

"Now you are going to watch them and keep them out of the way, while I go consult with the Tower of Law." And with that the Eternal sailor disappeared in a flash of black light that eventually disappeared after about ten seconds. Leaving us alone staring at the space that had once held Eternal Sailor Nemesis. Slowly Neo Sailor Nemesis turned to us....

__________________________________________________________

Nasty isn't she, but then again how would you feel if a group of people had just appeared on your planet and started asking questions. And you knew that even though it was not your fault you would be the one to get given the blame.

Oh when Eternal said she would ask the Tower of law that didn't mean she would go and talk to a tower. What it meant is that she was going to talk with the Souri-daijin-sama who resides in the tower.

Quick Glossary,

Souri-daijin-sama = Prime minister

Oujisama = Prince

Kuso! = Damn!

Sorry if Eternals intro doesn't actually say what I say it does, but have you any idea how difficult it was to actually write!


	10. Calm after the Storm

Chapter 8.

Calm after the storm

___________________________________________________________

Author's note:

Sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter but my Dad messed up our internet connection so I've had to rely on the schools which won't allow me to update. Not to mention the fact that my school e-mail decided to fail! *sweat drops* And! I couldn't use my other because school has managed to bar all the e-mail sites, so I've had a really horrible month.

Oh yeah and....

*Neo-Mercury falls over anime style* "You mean there's more!"

*Aria turns and begins to yell obscenities, for interrupting her*

*coughs*

As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!*shoots last part to Mercury who is looking like a tomato* Updates are going to be very erratic because I've just been given more coursework to do,(English and Food tech.) which have to be in on the same day!

Anyways on with chapter eight, (doesn't match up quite right with last chapter, but, oh well).

___________________________________________________________

Neo-Nemesis leaned her head onto her Storm reave to keep from crying right there. She adored the Eternal guardian and actually idolised her, believing that she was one of the most powerful senshi that had ever lived. And as an Eternal she probably was, but that's beside the point. The point is that, Eternal Sailor Nemesis primary guardian of the tenth planet of the Sol system had teleported out of the plaza and to the Omernan Tower of Law. Leaving a very distressed Neo-Nemesis, three very confused people of Earth and a strangely flustered Jaffa. Not the best group of people to ever be left together at even the best of times, and now since it was one of the worst... lets just say if something doesn't happen this writer will be very shocked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Cruu, uuh."

Neo-Nemesis rolled her eyes at the man who had just cleared his throat. Gross she thought, there's no way on Nemesis that you would catch me doing that in public. Looking around the group that Nemesis had left her with, she sighed.

The small man with glasses was looking up at the four citadels that surrounded the empty plaza. The woman who had been so shocked by the primary guardians abrupt exit was now looking at her (Neo's) reave with what could only be described as a strange form of longing. The Jaffa meanwhile kept his gaze fixed on her, he rarely even blinked! While the man who had cleared his throat was staring at the D.H.D.*(I had to call it that)* and the Stargate, obviously wishing that he could go through it right now. Suddenly he turned towards her.

"Since we're obviously not welcome here we'll just go back through the Stargate and..."

She narrowed her eyes at him in disgust, was this man thick or just plain stupid. If he had been born on the tenth planet and acted like that he probably would never had made it past infancy.

"If you had been listening," She snapped, " you can't go back through to Earth because, the Time vortex that we created is beginning to waver. And, if you used it now to attempt to go back to Earth you could end up any where in Time or Space!"

"What do you mean?" The woman asked, "What do you mean by Time vortex? We came through the Stargate...the...the...the big circle thing."

"Please!" Neo replied rolling her eyes disdainfully at the woman. "Do not patronize me, just because I may look young does not mean anything. I am easily one hundred times your age!"

The two human men's eyes boggled seemed to boggle when she said this, whilst the Jaffa silently raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Miss...umm...miss?...what did you say your name was?" The small man she had deemed as weird looking asked.

The Neo senshi sighed exasperated at the mans memory span but repeated her introduction anyway. For she always enjoyed saying it. "I am Neo-Sailor Nemesis, secondary guardian of the tenth planet Nemesis. Leader of the Neo-Sol senshi and avatar of the Whirlwind." suddenly she stopped and as an after thought added, "and you might be?" Curiosity getting the better of her.

He clearly was not expecting such an abrupt change of attitude, but responded anyway. "Oh...my names Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel O'Neill," indicating the man she thought was gross, "Captain Carter," indicating the woman, "and this is Teal'c."

The dark skinned Jaffa silently stared at her. His distrust showing clearly on his face.

Neo-Nemesis inclined her head towards each in turn. Then proceeded to order them towards the west of the plaza and so towards her ancestral home. The Blackmoon citadel.

There were Citadels similar to her clans' in every capital cities plaza, but Neo-Nemesis always felt a great pride when she looked upon hers'. It was one of the largest citadels and also one of the most important, being where Adamant Polychrome first lived and where her uncle the great Shiroi oujisama of Nemesis lived and united all the clans' under the banner of the Blackmoon.

The one named 'Neill muttered a protest about being ordered around, but otherwise gave no other sign of disagreement. The other three merely followed after them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sinel watched fascinated from his vantage point above the citadels main doors. He knew that if his mother or aunt caught him he would be in for a severe reprimand, but he also knew that his mother was asleep. While his aunt lived in the opposite end of the citadel. His only other fear was if his twin sister Amberlite should realise he was missing from his bed the entire citadel would know within a matter of minutes. Sisters who needs 'em he thought privately.

Suddenly Neo-Nemesis strode towards the Citadel, Terrans in tow. So he puckered up the courage and decided he wanted to meet them.

___________________________________________________________

O.k. that chapter didn't really take the story very far. But I promise it will get better. The next chapter will be another Nemesian one but before that a quick word from my sponsors.

  



	11. Interlude 1: Laughs in Time!

Interlude 1!

Laughs in time!

___________________________________________________________

Author note:

I wanted to lighten the mood slightly 'coz I think the story has been dragging a bit. So what better way than to have a few laughs with the guardian of time.

___________________________________________________________

Pluto laughed and laughed until tears began to form in her eyes. This was the most fun she had had in almost a millennia, and it was hilarious.

Eternal Sailor Nemesis' reaction of complete shock, horror and out rage had been priceless. That Sailor really needs to; in the words of Monty Python "Always look on the bright side of Life. To do, to do, to do, to do."

Words to live by she had always thought. And being stuck as the guardian of time for all eternity she really had to. It was only now, in the almost one hundredth year of her serene highness Neo-Queen Serenity, did Pluto finally have someone to shrug the burden off to.

Neo-Sailor Pluto though was still too young and inexperienced as a senshi to be left for any long period of time. She giggled at that, what a pun to use a long time. What is time? It is nothing when you are a senshi doomed to an eternity of death and re-incarnation. 

Whoops she giggled again. Eternal Sailor Nemesis just blew her top at Neo-Nemesis. Sighing she shifted her weight. Poor Moonstone, she thought, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes. Having that Eternal shouting at you was like having ice cold water thrown in your face, no take that back it was WORSE! 

There she goes...! Teleporting out of the plaza leaving the bewildered Neo behind.

Oh no! He didn't... he didn't. Pluto cracked up looking at Neo's very harassed looking face, because O'Neill had just asked the dumbest question he could find. By Selenity, she gasped how hadn't she hit him! It really is lucky Eternal teleported out of there, that man would have been hit by a Storm rage in under a minute if he had asked her.

This is just too funny, I have to keep Hikari-chan from intervening. Suddenly a strong energy wave moved silencing Pluto's insane giggles. It was a very familiar...dark energy wave. In fact too familiar! This should be a good test for the Neo's, she thought. I believe it is time for them to reunite, but this time on Nemesis. But... Small Lady... she thought. It is difficult this should be a test for the others but they need to learn how to co-operate together as a team, and this is a good a time as any.

And with that Sailor Pluto left the Time gate for the first time in almost a thousand years to journey to the Crystal Palace on Earth.

___________________________________________________________

I do not own any rights to Monty Python, I think that the extract used comes from the film 'Life of Brian', but then again it could come from 'The meaning of Life'. If anyone knows please e-mail me or tell me in the review.

Oh and Hikari is Neo-Pluto lest you forget.

Happy Easter everybody!


	12. Introductions...

Chapter nine!

Introductions...

Authors note:

Hey I'm not doing too bad at the moment. I've got the ninth chapter of this finally written up. I finally got round to writing up the first chapter of Ill met by Starlight and the first chapter of Starlight, Star bright. The second chapter of the latter should be up soon, as I've been working on it off and on for the past week.

Now on with the story and no peeking at the character notes that I put up earlier.

___________________________________________________________

Yuriko ran down the corridors of the Blackmoon citadel searching for Hana, her shoulder length sky blue hair swept behind her like waves beating on the seashore. She had felt the energy waves of this planets guardians attacks, but was unsure as to whether she should join them. She hadn't received any communication of an attack and so was now looking for Hana; hoping against all hope that the younger girl would know what to do.

BANG!

Suddenly she found herself seeing stars and looking up into deep chestnut eyes just visible beneath long strawberry bangs.

"Hana!" She shouted, "thank the Kami's I found you! Did you feel it as well?"

"Hai. I was looking for you..." Hana responded in a soft lilting voice very much like her mothers. "Umm...ehh...s..s..sssorry about running into you. But Amber-chan said that her brother Sinel was missing again. SSSoo I had to look for him."

Yuriko smiled warmly at the younger girl. Chiba Hanako* was only thirteen years old and so was quite unsure of herself in more ways than one.

"Yuriko-san!" A small shrill voice called.

Looking further down Yuriko made the mistake of looking directly into the golden eyes of one Amberlite re'Turquoise, Blackmoon, daughter of Jade~Spheria daughter of Adamant, and thus this made her the neice of Demando re'Adamant, Blackmoon the shiroi oujisama of Nemesis. Though she looked very little like him, not that Yuriko could really remember Demando for he was dead by the time she was born. It was always a bad idea to look directly into the small girls eyes as you could instantly become lost in lost in those whorls of gold. Luckily...?, the six year old proceeded to step on her foot to get her attention back.

"Itai! Jeez Amber-chan for such a small girl... your heavy!"

"But Yuriko-san, Sinel-kun's missing...again!"

"I'm sure he's fine Amber-chan, you know full well that your brother can get out of any trouble."

"Hai." She grudgingly admitted, "but why didn't he tell me?"

Hana began to giggle softly to herself. Yuriko had to admit Amber pouting was pretty funny.

"O.K. Amber-chan lets go find your brother." She laughed offering her hand to the small girl; who rewarded her with a beaming smile, that could have lit up all of Nemesis had it been much larger.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Shimatta!" Neo-Nemesis quietly cursed, before turning back to face the people who were following her.

"Whats wrong?" The small man... Daniel? asked her.

"I can't take you through the main doors, the guards may not ask questions outright. But questions will be asked at a later date. If one of the others were here as well we could teleport, but I'm not strong enough on my own. So that leaves the old side entrance. Right!" She suddenly shouted, "follow me closely onegai?"

"O.K." O'Neill replied, obviously not liking being ordered around, but what could he do?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sinel watched in amazement as Neo-Nemesis led the quartet around to the old side entrance. It was heavily warded but nothing that she couldn't handle. Thats it! He decided, I want to go meet them now!

And with that thought Sinel re'Turquoise, Blackmoon ran quickly through the halls of his ancestral citadel towards the connection where the side door would open out to.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Stop!" Neo-Nemesis commanded.

"What the...?" O'Neill silently cursed. "What is it?" He snapped irritably.

"We're being followed....the aura is very familiar...but...I..."She mumbled to herself. Suddenly her eyes widened in realisation, as she spun on her heel and marched around the bend of the last corridor. "Sinel re'Turquoise, Blackmoon! Get your sorry behind out here now! She bellowed.

She heard her...guests start in shock as a small midnight blue haired boy crept out of the shadows. His eyes lowered in submission.

"Nani o shite imasu ka?" She snapped.

"Gomen nasai Neo-Nemesis-sama watashi...demo...."

"Iya! No, excuses Sinel-kun, I do not want to hear them. You are supposed to be in bed."

"Hai, Neo-Nemesis-sama."

"Demo... I can't send you there now. So you'll have to stay here with me while I find out where the others are!"

And with that she grabbed Sinels' hand and pulled him after her as she marched back down the corridor, with the humans following bemusedly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Stop here!" Yuriko ordered, thrusting Amber behind her. 

"What's wrong?" Hanako asked.  
"I'm not sure... but I don't recognise the footsteps coming down the corridor and what with the power manifestations I don't want to take any chances."

"Agreed."

Yuriko smiled inwardly at the small girl, 'she may be young, but she sure knows how to stay calm'.

Quickly she knelt by the frightened Amberlite re'Turquoise, the girls innocent golden eyes were as wide as saucers and she was nervously biting her thumb.

"Amber-chan...?"She asked gently, the girl looked up meeting Yurikos' eyes with her own.

"Hai?" She whispered.

"Hold onto Hanako-san alright, and stay with her no matter what... alright?"

"Alright."

Nodding towards Hanako, Yuriko positioned herself in front of the younger girls, before they slowly began to creep down the corridor.

Then she saw who it was...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Neo-Nemesis-san!" Amber screamed in glee as she broke away from Hanakos' grasp and ran towards the senshi.

"Yuri-chan..." Neo-Nemesis smiled in recognition, before bending down and hugging the golden girl who was clamouring for attention.

"Now look what we have here..." Hana giggled, "a pair of blue and gold twins."

The giggles ended abruptly though when Colonel O'Neill spoke.

"You know each other?"

"Of course we do." Yuriko replied, sounding as though that was the strangest thing she had ever heard uttered in all the galaxy.

"Oh, gomen nasai, where are my manners?" Neo-Nemesis apologised, "Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Captain Carter, Teal'c. I would like you to meet; Mizuno Yuriko, Princess of the planet Mercury. Princess Amberlite re'Turquoise, Blackmoon, second princess of the Blackmoon clan and sinels' twin. And finally I would like to introduce Chiba Hanako..." Then with a wry grin added... "of Earth!"

________________________________________________________________

Haha. Took me long enough to write.

Chiba Hanako = She is no relation to Endymion/Mamoru. Her mother was the princess of Atlantis on Earth, while Endymion was the prince of another kingdom.

Chiba Hanako literally means Flower child of the Earth.

Mizuno Yuriko = Yes she is Ami's daughter. Her name means White Lilly of the waters. Or as I say Lilly of the water.

More notes,

Nani o shite imasu ka? means, 'what are you doing?'

Iya, means, no, but is a very forceful way of saying it.

Gomen nasai, means, very sorry.

Watashi, means, I.

Demo, means, But.

Shimatta! means, Damn it!

Oh and one more thing, in the prologue I mention Sailor Star, ignore that 'coz if she is in this fic it will be a lot later on, and so she was not present when the experiment took place. So the Sun and Moon cat Starlett was also not present.


	13. What on Earth!

**__**

Chapter ten

What on Earth!!!!

Authors' note,

Hey look! I finally wrote this chapter!

****

Neo-Saturn: I thought you said you had stalled this till you finished Wishing on a Silver Moon?

I had but since it's the Summer holidays and, I've had this idea going around my head for a while now I decided I better write it down. Plus it's better than writing up my Food tech. coursework! *face-fault*

****

Neo-Saturn: Knew there had to be an ulterior motive.

Well what do you expect. In fact if I had it my way I wouldn't doany work other than fiction stories for the rest of my life. As a matter of fact go and read Eternal Guardian Book one it'll be really good when my co-writer and I finish it. 

****

Neo-Saturn: Oh just get on with chapter ten!

Shut up!!! I'll get on with it when I feel like it.*sweat-drops*

****

Neo-Mercury: Can you two just stop fighting!!! Aria-chan get on with the chapter, and Kouten-chan stop being nasty, otherwise she won't finish our death-match fic.

Neo-Jupiter: *Looks up from her Shout mag.* What death-match fic?

Neo-Mercury: Only the one she's being doing since she watched 'the One' with Kairegufu-chan.

Neo-Jupiter: Oh that one, I thought maybe she was writing another one.

Neo-Mercury: Nope still hasn't finished that one.

Neo-Jupiter: Jeez slow writer isn't she!

Will you lot just shut up!!!! I would like to write this chapter at some point!!

****

Neo-Earth: What chapter? I thought you were just talking to us?

Argh!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't help it! I just couldn't help but stare at her! It was true she did look different to all the others' but still. I would never have thought that she was from Earth, in fact I wouldn't have thought her old enough to be out of school.

The girl I'm talking about is the small red head. Chiba... Chiba... Chiba Hanako that's it. Flower child of the Earth. I guess it suits her, she's from Earth and she does resemble a poppy flower...

"Earth? You're from Earth?" Jack asked in disbelief. Sometimes he made the stupidest of comments. What do you expect though he's part of the military.

"Yes of course she's from Earth," the other girl...Yuriko snapped, "haven't you been listening at all."

"Well pardon me your highness!" He scowled in return.

"Please stop fighting!" Neo-Nemesis begged, while Sinel and Amberlite stared up at Teal'c as though he was the most fascinating thing they had ever seen.

The girl who was at the heart of the debate however, was hiding obviously desperately trying not to be seen. In fact if I didn't know better I would say she was almost cloaked in shadows? No, must be my eyes, but still...

"How are you?" I asked her, careful to keep my voice gentle and not scare her any more than she already was.

"Anata desu ka?" She asked her quiet voice taking on a gentle lilt.

I recognised almost instantly the Japanese with which she spoke. It was different from that of the Sailors', as it had no extra words inserted, from their own language.

"Your Japanese?" I know it was stupid asking her in English, but, her companions were all talking in English so it made a certain amount of sense.

"Hai," She nodded slightly, "your...kara Amerika...aren't you?"  
I had to smile when I realised what she had done. She hadn't known all the words she needed in English to complete the sentence so had inserted the familiar Japanese words in instead. That way making sure her question still got across. "Hai," I replied nodding, " watashi no namae wa Daniel desu."

She smiled slowly at me before responding, 

"watashi wa Hanako desu."

"Hajime mashite Hanako-san. Eigo ga dekimasu ka?"

Once more smiling, but this time almost secretive; instead of answering, she instead reached with her right hand to brush away some stray strawberry locks from her ears before carefully pressing the emerald green stud that had been hidden from my view.

Suddenly I felt something, in fact it felt vaguely familiar almost like when the two Sailors' first appeared but different. How to describe it... it felt almost green...with gold surrounding it, protecting it. I know it sounds strange but that's what it felt like! 

"Yep! I can talk in English!"

I stared at her, and stared, and stared some more. In fact even Jack and...and Yuriko stopped arguing to stare at her.

"Hanako-chan..." Yuriko had begun to speak, before breaking off.

"Hai Yuriko-san?"

I watched her stare at her younger companion strangely before shaking her head and replying,

"Nothing Hana-chan I was just wondering what you had done. That was all."

"Oh alright..." Came her overly cheerful reply.

"Umm Hanako-san," I begun, how on Earth do you ask someone about...

well what ever it was that she did.

"You want to know what I did don't you?" She blushed.

I almost blushed myself before answering her, "Yes Hanako-san I would."

"Well, I, well, I..." She broke off clearly embarrassed.

I felt Jack roll his eyes at her little display, and if we hadn't been around so many strangers I might have attempted to chastise him for it.

"Actually Jackson-san I believe that instead of Hana-chan answering you here it may be better if we went to one of the empty guest suites so as to escape notice. For it is nearing the third bell, and these halls will soon be filled with pages as well as the White guard." Neo-Nemesis broke in smoothly, saving her friend from answering my question.

I spared a quick glance at Jack before replying in the positive. It was then that I got another shock on this strange planet.

"Good. Yuriko-san?" The senshi asked her elder friend.

"Hai?"

"Could you take them to the Blue tower please, while I de-henshin. I'll be back to with you in a sec. I just don't like going around henshined, it attracts to much attention." At with that our...host? Turned and strode down the corridor, before stopping and gesturing for Amberlite and Spinel to join her. 

I had to bite back a laugh as I saw their pained faces, it was obvious that they did not want to go with her, but knew better than to actually say so.

So they hurriedly ran after her rapidly disappearing figure, they hadn't got far before I watched fascinated as Amberlite suddenly stopped turned round and waved cheerily at Teal'c before running after her brother and the Neo-Sailor, her long golden hair trailing behind her like liquid gold.

Turning back to those of us left, I saw Jack smirk at Teal'c, while he merely raised a single questioning eyebrow. Sam just smiled after the young local children.

It was the humph from Mizuno Yuriko that ruined the mood however as she took one glance at all of us, glared once again at Jack before striding purposely down another corridor.

"We better follow her, otherwise she will get in a mood." Hanako sighed. From the way she spoke it was obvious that she was used to this behaviour from her friend.

I spared a ushering glance at Jack before following the young woman down the corridor. I heard Sam sigh inwardly at this and I could almost hear Jack saying in his usual tone of voice, 'Daniel.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Useful Japanese phrases:

Anata desu ka? = Are you alright?

Kara Amerika = From America.

Watashi no namae wa Daniel desu. = My name is Daniel. (polite)

Watashi wa Hanako desu. = My name is Hanako.

Hajime mashite Hanako-san? = How do you do Hanako?

Eigo ga dekimasu ka? = Can you speak English?

**__**

Well it has only taken since the Easter Holidays to finally write up this quite short chapter but I swear next chapter will I pray be better. In fact we get a little interrogation session! *grins* Well I'll see you later. Oh yeah and don't forget to read 'Wishing on a Silver Moon' it has or will have a lot of relevance to this story. Oh yeah and I don't own Stargate SG1 or Sailor Moon all I own is this story and any new characters within it. See me a good wittle girl!!

****


End file.
